falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
35 Court
(roof) (interior) }} 35 Court is an unmarked location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located to the west of Custom House Tower and is easily identified by the 35 Court sign on the wall. Layout The entrance is guarded by two ceiling turrets. Raiders or Gunners will spawn on one side of the building and robots on the other; when the Sole Survivor approaches, they will usually begin to fight each other. Inside, behind the front desk there is a laser trip wire. If the player character triggers this, they will be attacked by a protectron, as well as laser turrets. On the first floor, there is a small room with an Advanced locked safe and an Expert locked security terminal. The terminal controls the protectron, turrets and can also unlock the safe. The elevator to the left will take the Sole Survivor to the rooftop, where a locked (Novice) door containing a safe (Expert) can be found. Standing directly in front of one of two chambers on the rooftop will trigger an alarm and an assaultron and sentry bot will emerge from the chambers and immediately attack. After defeating both of these robots, pressing the red button in each chamber will open up the center chamber, which holds a full suit of power armor. Notable loot Inside the chamber on the rooftop, a full set of power armor can be found. The armor variant scales based on the player character's level. At level 28, X-01 can be found, at lower levels T-60, T-51 or T-45 may spawn instead. The highest level variant possible is the X-01 Mk. III starting at level 36. Appearances 35 Court appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * There is a chance that if the player character meets the required level for X-01 power armor to spawn here, it will spawn looking like a suit of T-60, T-51, or even T-45 power armor but when walked up to, it will say that it is X-01. ** Simply entering the armor may fix this problem. ** Removing the fusion core, or any of the armor pieces may also resolve this issue. * After putting on the armor and walking out of the chamber the game may freeze. * If one has visited this location in the past without getting the power armor and later returned, the alarms will not sound and the doors will not open, leaving the player character unable to claim the armor. * The assaultron may become unable to be targeted or take damage. In V.A.T.S., it appears to be stuck in its chamber but will attack and kill the player normally. * There is a chance the assaultron or sentry bot will not spawn. Gallery FO4 35 Court Sign.png|Sign FO4 35 Court Interior 1.png|First floor FO4 35 Court Interior 2.png|Small room on the first floor containing a safe FO4 35 Court Roof Hallway.png|Hallway leading from the elevator (right) to a ramp leading to the roof (left) FO4 35 Court Hallway Room.png|Small room accessible through the hallway FO4 35 Court Roof Overview.png|Roof FO4 35 Court sign.png|35 Court sign 35 Court Power Armor.png|X-01 power armor visual bug Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations Category:Boston buildings de:35 Court es:Juzgado 35 fr:35 Court ru:35 Корт zh:35号法庭